Metal-organic frameworks (MOFs) are crystalline materials with a nanoporous supramolecular structure consisting of metal ions connected by organic ligands. Their tailorable porosity, ease of synthesis, and ultra-high surface areas, combined with a broad choice of suitable building blocks make them promising materials for gas storage, chemical separation, catalysis, chemical sensing, and drug delivery. Unfortunately, MOFs are usually poor electrical conductors because of the insulating character of the organic ligands and the poor overlap between their π orbitals and the d orbitals of the metal ions. Combining the crystalline order of MOFs with an ability to conduct electrical charge has the potential to create a new class of materials that would open a suite of unique applications. While strategies to engineer electrically conducting MOFs have been proposed (e.g., using second- or third-row transition metals, redox-active linkers, and heterobimetallic structures), few of these approaches have been realized. Until recently only one example of an intrinsically conducting framework with permanent porosity was known: a p-type semiconducting MOF in which conductivity occurs via a redox mechanism. Very recently, Gandara et al. described a series of metal triazolate MOFs, one of which exhibits Ohmic conductivity. Although the mechanism of conductivity in that case is not known, it appears to be highly specific to the presence of divalent iron in the structure, as MOFs in this series with the same structure but different divalent metals are not conducting. To date there is no report of a conducting MOF thin film device.